Good or Bad?
by Threepink
Summary: When Vivian was caught stealing, Isabella is suddenly forced into marrying the King's son, Phineas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

"Vivian of the Garcia Sharpio family, you have committed a crime and must pay the price!"

As Poor Vivian was caught stealing food for her daughter and her, she was caught by one of the guards.

"I don't have anything to offer the king!" Vivian cried getting down on her knees as the king approached, sobbing.

"You have no money?" The King questioned. "No food, no precious jewelry, nothing?"

"My house is simply a cave near the edge of the Kingdom!"

The King stroked his chin, thinking of a fair solution so that the villagers will feel justice.

"Do you have, say, a daughter?"

Vivian slowly shook her head in confusion, although her confused look slowly turned into a look of horror.

"Don't take her away, please!" Vivian begged.

"Then, may I speak to her father?"

Vivian broke down in tears.

"Her father disappeared years ago, so my little girl is the only family I have left!" Vivian cried, taking out a handkerchief to blow on.

"Well then, I would like to see your daughter." The King gestured Vivian to how the way.

She stood up, and unhappily led the guards and the King to her cave.

Isabella hummed a beautiful tune as she plucked some berries from a bush near the cave, attracting some birds to tweet along with her.

"Isabella!"

Isabella stopped humming and waved a goodbye to the birds as she made her way back to the cave.

She dropped her basket as her sapphire blue eyes lay on the guards and the King.

The King looked at her, and after a while spoke to Vivian.

"How old is your daughter, may I ask?"

"18 years old." Vivian sniffled a bit, blowing her nose in the handkerchief.

"My boy is the same age as her!' The King smiled. "He is currently looking for a bride, and she seems to be her!"

Vivian thought for a moment, knowing the King would take her away whether she said 'yes' or 'no'.

"She would be taken good care of, right?" Vivian sighed.

"Yes, that is for sure."

Vivian slowly walked over to Isabella, her hands on her head.

"Isa, dear," Vivian sighed sadly. "You will be taken as the bride for the Prince.

Isabella's eyes widened in horror.

"You sold me?"

"No, no, no!" Vivian gasped. "I was caught stealing food, so the King offered to take you instead."

Isabella thought or a moment, and then smiled weakly at her mother.

"I have no choice, do I?"

Vivian smiled weakly back, shaking her head.

Isabella walked over to the King.

"Is my mother to be taken care of?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, she will."

Isabella slowly nodded her head in agreement as the King and his guards led Isabella back to the castle.

"Isa, promise me you will visit!"

"Yes mom, I will!" Isabella called back to her mother.

She sighed, her head leaning against the carriage door, sighing to herself.

"Is this decision….. Good or bad?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

Isabella sighed as she looked out of the carriage window, revealing a breathtaking view of the flowers on the ground, accompanied with fluttering butterflies and bees.

"Ahem."

Isabella looked at the person who made the noise, which was the King.

"I would like to talk to you about my son."

Isabella blinked and said nothing, for she felt there was nothing to be said.

"My son has been very….. shy, you may call it." The King sighed. "Ever since his biological father disappeared, he has closed out himself from the world and only lets his stepbrother in.

Isabella now looked curiously at the King, but said nothing.

"He spends most of his time in the room that he and his brother shares. He creates interesting inventions every day in his room which helps the guards to protect our palace from enemies and he also creates useful items for the kingdom."

"Many neighboring kingdoms daughters have been trying out to win the heart of the cold prince, but all have failed as he shut them out each and every time."

"So I am another shot for him to open up?!" Isabella snapped, but her eyes widen in realization and quickly put her hands on her mouth.

"No, no, dear girl." The king chuckled. "Once I saw you, I just knew there was something in you that will help him."

Isabella slowly let her hands fall down onto her lap as she thought about his words.

"_Why would he want me, out of all the girls in the world, me?!" _

"We're here!"

Isabella snapped out of her thoughts before slowly opening carriage door, revealing a magnificent castle that was enormous!

Isabella slowly stepped out of the carriage and the King gestured her to follow him in the castle with his hand.

As soon as they entered the throne room, ocean blue eyes met sparkling sapphire eyes.

Phineas shook his head and was about to go up the stairs when his father called him.

"Phineas, take this young girl up to the guest room." The King chuckled. "I hope you now where it is after being cooped up in your room for so long."

Phineas did a tiny shrug before he hesitantly held out his hand for Isabella to take.

Isabella blinked before she slowly took the hand and walked upstairs with him.

They walked down the hallway before Isabella attempted to strike up a conversation.

"So… you're prince Phineas, right?" Isabella asked and blushed, suddenly aware he was still holding her hand.

He didn't seem aware and answered Isabella without looking at her.

"Phineas."

She smiled slightly.

"Isabella. Isabella Garcia Sharpio."

As Isabella walked down the hallway with him, she began to study his features.

"_Interesting. A triangle shaped head? But it does make him look so dreamy, with his gorgeous blue eyes, and his ruffled orange locks, and…"_

Isabella snapped out of the thought and slapped herself.

Phineas looked back and saw her rubbing her cheek.

"Did you slap yourself?" Phineas asked, curiously looking at her.

She blushed slightly and nodded, embarrassed.

"_Is it a trick of light, or did he just smile?" _

She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times before looking back up at him.

Sure enough, he was smiling at her.

Suddenly, he stopped.

"Here is your room."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you. You know, you should smile more."

Phineas suddenly was suddenly aware of himself smiling and covered his mouth and ran down the hall.

Isabella giggled before entering the room.

She gasped as she saw the room.

She jumped onto the luxurious bed and squealed, running her fingers through the soft blankets texture.

"_THIS. IS. THE. LIFE!"_

She giggled and sat up straight on the bed.

Suddenly, she heard someone knock the door.

"You can come in!"

A small girl with glasses peeked inside the room and went inside, closing the door behind her.

"I am Gretchen. Pleased to meet you." Gretchen said.

Isabella smiled and waved.

"I'm Isabella, Gretchen." Isabella said.

"Hey, does Prince Phineas smile often?" Isabella giggles at the thought. "Because he looks super cute when he does smile!"

While Isabella squealed at the thought, Gretchen stared at her with her eyes open.

"YOU SAW PHINEAS SMILE!?" Gretchen screamed.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing all the people working at the castle.

"I heard the scream is it really true?!"

"You saw him do you know what?!"

"Is it true?"

Once the king's voice had gotten recognized, the crowd cleared up and ran out of the room.

Gretchen hurried to close the door and once she closed it, she leaned on it and sighed in relief.

"Is it true?"

Isabella looked at him and nodded slightly.

"He hasn't smiled since his father disappeared."

Isabella's mouth shaped an 'o' and then she suddenly giggled again.

"He really SHOULD smile more!" Isabella giggled and squealed madly.

Gretchen and the King sweat dropped.

The King smiled and walked out of the room, eager to tell the Queen the news.

"_She probably heard of it from Gretchen's scream though. Why bother?"_

A/N Please review! I enjoyed typing the chapter….. but my fingers hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

Isabella walked along the gardens with Gretchen, who was walking beside her.

She held a hand out and an enchanting butterfly flew to her, landing its tiny feet on top of her finger.

Gretchen attempted to follow Isabella and was hoping to get the same result, but failed miserably as a fly landed onto her finger.

She made a face and shook her finger while Isabella giggled slightly.

She whispered a few words and the butterfly flew off.

"What did you say to the butterfly, Isabella?" Gretchen asked, curious.

"To say hello to all the forest creatures I left behind in the forest, Gretchen."

Gretchen stared at her in awe.

"You have animal friends?" Gretchen grinned. "There is another way out in this garden connecting to the forest for you to visit them!"

"Really?" Isabella smiled.

"Before that, let me show you one of the other maids in this palace!"

Gretchen pulled Isabella into the castle's kitchen, where she was greeted by a pretty girl with long hair.

"Hi, I'm Ginger!" Ginger smiled and held out a hand. "And you are, miss?"

"Isabella Garcia Sharpio, nice to meet you Ginger!" Isabella grinned, holding out her hand as they shook hands happily.

"Isabella Sharpio?" Ginger smiled. "I heard a lot about you from all those chatty cooks and cleaners!"

Gretchen suddenly gasped and waved a hasty goodbye to Ginger before pulling Isabella to the dining room.

"What's going on?" Isabella wheezed, clearly out of breath. "I am trying to make friends!"

"Sorry, you have to go to the dining room to eat with the royal family now!"

Isabella frowned and protested. "Hey, wait a min-"

She was then pushed into a room where a large table was with a gigantic chandelier on the ceiling.

"_I wonder what happens if that chandelier falls down….. maybe-"_

"Ahem."

Isabella was jerked out of her thoughts as she slowly gasped and bowed down to the king and queen, who looked clearly amused at her large eyes which scanned the room and concentrated mostly on the chandelier.

"Would you like to change?" Queen Linda asked. "Dinner is actually an hour later."

Isabella bowed slowly before turning around to glare at the sheepish looking maid.

Gretchen bowed before pulling Isabella into Isabella's new room and closing the door.

"There, make up time!"

Isabella was then washed up in a huge bathtub and dried, before she was then pulled again by Gretchen who made her face an enormous mahogany closet.

"Wait till you see the dresses!" Gretchen squealed before opening the closet door and showering Isabella with dresses.

"Maybe purple, or green, I know red!" Gretchen mumbled, scanning the dresses.

"What about….. pink?"

Gretchen scanned the wardrobe for the suggested colour before her eyes widened and she grinned.

"I know what you're gonna wear today, Isabella!"


End file.
